Les 10 thèmes
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: 10 thèmes au hasard, 10 fics OS Yaoi de Bleach! des fois soft, des fois plus hawt!
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh, le fameux délire qu'est celui d'écrire un nombre spécial de fics avec des thèmes prédits! Bah voila que je vais le faire!

Avec 10 thèmes que ma mère et une de mes soeur m'ont dit, je vais vous écrire 10 fics OS Yaoi de Bleach. Les couples seront p-e répétitifs, je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment je n'ai que quelques couples en tête.

Le but ou plutôt l'objectif à respecter pour moi sera de toujours faire que les 2 amants s'embrasseront (dans n'importe quel genre de situation) et il faudra au moins que le mot du thème soit mentionné au moins une fois, s'il n'est pas assez explicite dans la fic elle même.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et qui sait? Je ferai p-e un autre truc du genre une autre fois, mais un peu différent.

**Les 10 thèmes: ((Pardon si certains sont ridicules mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai choisi ¬¬))**

**1. Chic 6.Lejaby**

**2.Alligator **

**3.Rose 8.Crème glacée **

**4.Merde 9.Bière

* * *

**

**1.Chic I x I**

Ishida attendait depuis plus de 15 minutes devant la porte de sa chambre. Il tapait du pied impatiemment et regardait souvent sa montre. Il cogna 2 coups.

«Bon! Ça fait un moment là! Tu devrais avoir fini de te changer maintenant! Moi je suis prêt!

-Mais c'est que... hésita la voix derrière la porte

-C'est quoi! Tu veux que je t'aide à la mettre? C'est normal, je l'ai faite sur mesure pour toi, et tu es plutôt fin alors...»

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Ichigo dans une magnifique robe noire en satin, impressionnament fendue sur le côté. Il avait de la misère avec la fermeture éclair dans le dos, qui partait tout juste au niveau des reins. On pouvait vois le début de ses fesses. Ishida rougit et rajusta ses lunettes.

«Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu l'as faite si grande cette fermeture éclair à la con? tempesta Ichigo qui se démenant pour l'atteindre par en arrière

-Ne t'énerves pas trop, ou tu vas abîmer la robe. Là, tournes toi, je vais t'aider. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.»

Lui montrant son dos, Ishida entreprit de lui remonter sa fermeture, et tout au long de sa remontée, il prit bien soin de laisser glisser le reste de sa main sur la peau douce et chaude du dos musclé mais délicat d'Ichigo. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son amant, lui montrant son visage embrassé. (UKE X3) Ishida le regarda dans les yeux et approcha son visage du sien pour effleurer à peine les lèvres invitantes d'Ichigo, avant que ce dernier ne tourne la tête subitement.

«On va vraiment être en retard là...

-Laisse tomber!»

Tous les amis de Karakura ainsi que certains membre du Soul Society bavardaient tranquillement autour du sapin de Noël, un verre de champagne à la main. Il manquait toujours 2 personnes et la réception touchait à sa fin. La porte principale du Urahara Shoten s'ouvrit finalement, laissant entrer Ishida et Ichigo, encore un peu pantelant et le rose au joues. Renji les remarqua et se mit à rire. Les autres suivirent.

«Vous avez l'air chic tous les 2! leur dit Yoruichi Vous avez échangé vos vêtement?»

Les 2 concernés se regardèrent et aperçurent qu'Ishida portant maintenant la robe de satin noir, et Ichigo le tuxedo. Le rose de leurs joues vira au rouge vif.

* * *

voila! j'aime bien les OS parce que tout n'a pas besoin dêtre di, c'est sensé être court! 

La suivante: Alligator merci pour les reviews!

voila! j'aime bien les OS parce que tout n'a pas besoin dêtre di, c'est sensé être court! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suivante, celle de l'alligator. Je sais que le rapprochement est plutôt idiot mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit.**

**Pour ceux qui avaient dit que dans la liste il manquait des numéros, c'est vrai. J'ai remarqué moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ça à délirer et ça ne les a pas écrit.**

**Menfin ! Je vous les remets correctement.**

**Chic**

**Alligator**

**Rose**

**Merde**

**Couleur**

**Lejaby**

**Orgueil**

**Crème glacée**

**Bière**

**Collier**

**Je vous laisse maintenant pour la suivante.

* * *

**

**Alligator : K X B**

Dans la toute nouvelle boutique de vêtements de marque du petit quartier de Karakura, 2 personnes se promenaient dans les allées afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à acheter. Alors que Byakuya fouillait dans les racks de vêtements, Kisuke examinait paresseusement les bouteilles de parfum aussi en vente. À chaque morceau que le noble Kuchiki sortait pour mieux regarder, il jetait un regard en biais au jeune propriétaire de la boutique pour Shinigami. En sortant un superbe polo noir, avec quelques rayures horizontales blanches, Byakuya parla enfin.

«Je crois que celui-ci t'irai à merveille !»

Au même moment, le jeune blond distrait appuya sur la gachette de la bouteille de parfum qu'il tenait et s'en aspergea sur le cou.

«Prends ce polo et va l'essayer ! Je veux voir de quoi il a l'air sur toi !» ordonna Byakuya en poussant Kisuke dans une cabine d'essayage en lui lançant le gilet par-dessus le rideau.

À peine quelques secondes après, le jeune homme sortit nouvellement vêtu. Le regard que lui lança l'autre jeune homme fut intéressé. Il s'approcha de Kisuke pour mieux examiner le magnifique polo directement moulé sur lui. En effleurant seulement du bout des doigts le tissu, Byakuya s'arrêta sur le logo.

«J'aime bien cet alligator, pas toi ? lui murmura-t-il

-C'est le même qu'il y avait sur la bouteille de parfum que j'ai essayé tout à l'heure…» murmura-t-il en retour, cherchant à croiser les yeux de Byakuya

Ce dernier ce pencha curieusement la tête dans le creux du cou de Kisuke qui lui laissa le champ libre. Humant le parfum avec lenteur et délectation, le jeune noble monta ses mains à la hauteur de la ceinture de l'autre et les glissa sous le polo. Kisuke qui posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant souffla quelques mots à son oreille. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à exécuter la demande et en plaquant ses mains sur le torse du jeune blond, il le poussa tranquillement vers la cabine d'essayage où ils commencèrent à s'affairer avec douceur.

Kisuke s'assit sur le banc de la cabine alors que Byakuya monta à genoux, à califourchon sur lui. Leur respiration était lente mais intense. Alors qu'il lui enlevait lentement son joli polo noir, Byakuya effleurait la peau de Kisuke avec ses lèvres, l'attisant sans vraiment l'embrasser complètement. Cependant, le jeune propriétaire de la boutique pour Shinigami passait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de Kuchiki.

Alors que les 2 opéraient chacun de leur côté à dévêtir l'autre, ils avaient aussi quelque chose qui leur trottait dans l'esprit. Outre le plaisir et la passion qui leur en brûlait les doigts, la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse venir les interrompre ou les apercevoir rendait leur geste plus excitant. Une fois tous les 2 torses nus, Kuchiki entreprit de défaire la ceinture du jeans de Kisuke mais un bruit de clochettes retentit.

«Mince ! Une personne vient d'entrer dans la boutique ! s'inquiéta Byakuya

- Ne t'en soucies pas et continue ce que tu as à faire.» lui répondit Urahara

Continuant dans le plus grand silence possible, les 2 jeunes hommes finirent par se retrouver les pantalons aux genoux en moins de 2. L'envie les faisait frissonner. Néanmoins, Byakuya n'hésita pas à commander.

«Kisuke, lève toi ! Ce sera plus facile pour moi !

-Ah non ! Premier assit, premier servi ! C'est à mon tour.»

Hors de la cabine d'essayage, c'est la vendeuse de la boutique qui venait d'entrer. Voyant et entendant du mouvement dans la cabine, elle s'en approcha pour poser des questions au(x) client(s).

«Dites moi, Monsieur. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-…plus fort …

- ? VOUS AVEZ BESOIN D'AIDE ?

-…bordel…c'est…étroit…

-Vous voulez une taille au dessus ?

-…peut-être…mais… c'est gros…

-Une taille en dessous alors ?

-…plus fort !Plus vite !...

-UNETAILLEAUDESSUS ? S'essouffla la vendeuse qui n'y comprenait vachement rien à tout ça

-…chut, pas si fort !

-J'arrive !

-Je vous attends monsieur.

-Moi aussi !

-Heum, comme vous voulez…» dit la vendeuse avant de tirer le rideau qui la séparait des 2 jeunes hommes

Tétanisée d'effroi devant Byakuya à califourchon sur Kisuke, tous les 2 torses nus, les jeans aux genoux, la vendeuse resta figée un bon moment. Alors que les 2 mecs se rhabillaient tranquillement comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, Kisuke lui parla enfin en sortant.

«Je vais prendre ce polo noir s'il vous plait.

-Et moi, le parfum de la même marque.» Continua Byakuya

Retrouvant ses esprits, la jeune vendeuse opéra comme il se devait et les fit passer à la caisse.

«Un polo et un parfum Lacoste c'est bien ça !»

* * *

Je sais c'est une fic un peu plus longue que l'autre mais c'est pas grave! Menfin! Je n'ai pas encore écrite la suivante mais je le ferai si vous me le demandez, vous, REVIEWEURS! 


End file.
